The Final Remembrance
by clee228
Summary: ON HIATUS!The infamous Sons of Impswitch are in trouble again. Can these guys make it when a group of women are on the prowl? This just made life even more complicated. Lots of OCs. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N: I disclaim everything except my own characters.

Two onyx-colored eyes reflected the flickering light of the dusty office as the woman groaned secretly at the annoyance of the man who was repeatingly kissing and slobbering all over her long, tanned neck. _Five, four, __three, two..._ One fall of a crystal blue dagger fell into the man's back like cutting him with a hot butter knife. A soft thud hit the velvet carpetted floor. Shuddering from the disgusting saliva on her skin, she used a piece of cloth from her back pocket. She disliked these jobs, but she rather work by herself than drag along her the rest of team. Pulling out the metal weapon out of the body like Arthur had done with Excaliber from the stone, she wiped the blood on the man's cheap polyster coat mostly likely bought at Dillard's. Her long, black leather gloved hands held the handle just right as she slid the daggar in a sheath attached to her waist. The victim was nothing more than a manager not realizing how important the information he had retained in his cluttered office was. Going through her mind, she remembered she had not taken off her gloves since she arrived here, so no fingerprints. And even if they were, the conflict would have been situated easily, but still it was a pain in the arse.

A neatly prepared manila folder sat there on the desk like it was already waiting for her to just take it. She did no doubt, but she made sure that there were no flaws in her plan. After setting the folder in her black bag she had sneaked in as the man was leering at her body, her black boots padded against the floor and out the door as her black, long hair flew against the wind of the AC in the building. Another assignment accomplished. And with a click, the door itself had closed and locked itself, hiding the dead. _Well, someone's going to have a big surprise in the morning._ Getting out of the retched building, the mysterious woman closed the car door beside her as she set her bag next to her in the passenger's seat. She had borrowed her friend's car, the new 2007 Lamborghini V12. It wasn't his favorite, so whether there was an accident involved, she wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Igniting the car as she turned the key, she pressed the gas pedal and zoomed out of her parking spot. As she passed the rust colored street lights that were gleaming over knowing her what she had done, the lights had beamed at her outfit, a grey corset, black leather pants, boots, and a wristband. It was bait for her victim. This she had also borrowed only from a different friend.

After a half of an hour, she arrived to a larger building with windows covered everywhere like it were crystal eyes peering at you. The woman closed the door with her bag in her hand, before she had automatically locked it with the key. She walked inside and arrived to the top floor. There she saw the others of her team, sitting and standing around a speaker. Walking in, their eyes scanned her to make sure there were no damages to their leader and to also make sure that it was her not some random attacker ready to rip them apart. Setting the manila folder on the desk, they waited as the the second hand of the glass clock that was hung above them twitched right to the number twelve, making it midnight.

"Good evening, ladies. I see you have the information I want. The money has been transferred to your accounts," said a deep, smooth voice, "Part one of our contract has been complete, and I will have further instructions for you later on at six o'clock in the afternoon. And also good job. You are indeed the best of the best."

This client of their's wasn't liked by the girls. The reason was due to fact of the demands of the bastard. Part one was finally done, where had to crawl through vents, beat some stupid guards down to pulp, and of course stealing whatever that needed to be stolen. They had only heard his voice never seen his face or even touched him. Some of the girls had deduced that he was handsome, average height, and Caucasian. Even with these assumptions, he was still disliked by the girls. He knew it too. That's why to both sides they couldn't wait to meet each other. This might be for diffent reasons.

The five beautiful ladies stood unmoved by the compliments of their client. It would have shown weakness, although their hearts had already grown cold a long time ago. Their leader turned off the speaker as the manila folder had already disappeared, leaving only black smoke. She unbuckled the belt around her waist with the dagger hanging onto it by it's sheath. She left it on a different table, sighing and running a hand through her fingers.

"So, how'd it go?"

A young blonde asked breaking the silence and tension of the room who was laying on the desk with her twin resting her head on her sister's shoulder. Her golden locks flowing down on her large chest that were hardly unoticable underneath the small blue tanktop.

"What do you think, Iris? She was successful, or she wouldn't be standing here now. Well, not yet anyways," remarked a smart-aleck tall woman with nothing more than dripping sarcasm in her lustrious voice, leaning against the desk in her skinny dress. Her blue contact lenses beamed at her leader with nothing more than rebellion and ridicule.

"Leave my sister alone, Morgan," protested another blonde who was the other twin.

"No one asked you, you little twit," said Morgan, "And I thought I told you my new name was Morgana."

A sigh came from a different female this time. It was from a tall brunnette whose emerald eyes glared at the three. "They're at it again," she groaned, muttering curses in Russian with her hand rubbing her right temple.

"And what's that supposed mean, Luna? Huh?" Morgan asked with a glare in her eyes, "You wanna elaborate on that?"

"That's ENOUGH!"

A shout from leader chilled their spines as they quickly shut the mouths.

"I know that we are only pissed that we had to agree with this bastard's plan. The only thing we can do is to do what he tells us to," she said in her stong, leading voice, "But I suggest that you all calm down, and later then we can kick his arse, if he makes the wrong move. Agreed?"

All of them giggled and smiled. A relieved sigh came from the woman with a small smile. They had already done an assignment before they had recieved this one. In other words, the girls had wanted nothing more than peace and quiet.

"Alright, let's just get some sleep. And, Bridget, no more midnight snacks," said the leader with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Iris's twin nodded as a scarlett blush bloomed from her peach cheeks. Iris laughed as she hooked her arm with her sister's as they walked to their room.

Morgan rolled her eyes at her leader as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Luna patted the woman on the back and said, "You didn't have to go by yourself, you know. We'll always have your back, Cecilia. Well, everyone except Morgan that is. Good night."

Cecilia nodded and offered a smile to Luna as she went to her room as well.

Cecilia was left, grabbing her dagger. She went into her room, stripping off her clothing. Her bare feet padded against the marble stone of her bathroom while she had turned on the hot water of her shower with her naked tanned hands. Letting the steam fog up the shower glass doors, she entered it, allowing the warm air kiss her skin everywhere. It was like her personal rain. Feeling the water drip onto her skin, her skin had goose bumps from the sudden heat. Although her skin was tan, she was used to cold conditions. She even like the cold, because where she grew up was where snow never existed. Unlike her team with their flawless skin, her back was covered with scars. That's why she could never wear halter tops or anything of the sort. She hissed as her back stung from the warmth of the shower, causing her to crouch and holding onto her arms. Her ebony hair clung to the sides of her face as water ran through them.

It hurt...

It still pained her.


	2. Chapter 1

"So, where are Mr. Gloomy and Sir Depressing?"

"Where do you think? They're still at their houses."

"Great..."

Reid and fell back in his seat in his usual fingerless gloves, shirt, and jean apparel, rolling his liquid blue eyes. Tyler just sighed from frustration at the pathetic state their "brothers" were in. Kate's parents were notified of her condition of the spider bites and took her back, sending her to a new school in California. Even without her parents' refusal to let their daughter to go this spider-infested school, Kate seemed to have freaked out from this and wanted out right after she was released from the hospital whether it was with or without Pogue. Sarah on the other hand was so paranoid that Caleb had to let her go. She was so scared of being abducted by Chase and couldn't handle anymore of the effects of knowing about the Covenant. So, Sarah set her eyes on Princeton whether than Harvard, so she moved to New Jersey, forgetting everything about Caleb and Ipswich.

Ever since then, Caleb and Pogue have been locking themselves in their rooms in the dark. They probably stocked up on the liquor too to ease the pain from love. Tyler and Reid had planned to get them to go with them to Nicky's. They knew that their fellow brothers needed fresh air and to at least experience the last of their first quarter and fall break. Reid pushed the car door closed as he nonchalantly walked inside Caleb's house with Tyler. Saying their little "hello"s to Mrs. Danvers, they went up to Caleb's room, where they had called up Pogue to meet there as well. Opening the door to a dark room, they carefully stepped onto the carpeted floor, trying not to break any bottles or step on any fallen clothes. There they saw Pogue looking down at his hands on his lap and Caleb staring out the window. The couple looked so sad.

"Alright, you bunch of pussies. Get off your butts and let's go to Nicky's, before we drag you there with us," ordered the defiant blond.

"Reid," warned Tyler, "Come on, Caleb. Pogue, you two need to get out. I'm sure there are other girls out there besides those two, right? Right, Reid?"

Rolling his eyes, Reid answered, "Sure, whatever you say."

"I guess, you're right, Baby Boy," said Caleb, rubbing his puffed up eyes and standing up from his spot. He grabbed his jacket and wore it over his black wife beater.

Pogue nodded too while getting up and sighing.

The four got out of the house and into Tyler's hummer. After an hour, they finally arrived at the local bar. Reid was getting aggravated from seeing Caleb and Pogue staring out the window with stupid looks on their faces. Slamming the door, Reid and Tyler went straight to the pool tables while Caleb and Pogue just sat at a table looking at their hands. The two lonesome guys ordered two cokes. They went back to their gloomy trances until they heard a complaint from Reid. Reid and Tyler walked up to Caleb and Pogue.

"Those chicks stole our table," complained Reid.

Tyler sighed, "I'm sure there's another table we can play at."

"Look, I'm not going to wait and see if there's going to be an empty table. We came to play pool. And we're going to do that," shouted an annoyed Garwin.

The furious blond was about to go up to the women and complain until they turned around. He was completely dumbfounded by their beauty or shall I say chests? Through his ocean blue eyes, Reid Garwin saw a pair of blond twins, a tall brunette with green eyes like a cat, and a raven-haired girl with a sassy look to her to match her blood red lips. The other Sons of Ipswich had followed up behind him, wondering why he'd stopped.

"May we help you gentlemen?" giggled one of the twins with a pool stick in her hands, using it as a leaning stick.

Reid smirked at his grand opportunity and replied, "We just wanted to see if you lovely ladies would like to play with us in a game of pool, seeing there are enough people to pair up with."

Both of the twins giggled again at the cuteness of the Garwin. The brunette smirked her pink lips as she ran her manicured hand through her chocolate soft locks. The black-haired girl arched her eyebrow and thought he was being a bit corny.

The other three guys wondered what Reid was up to until Tyler finally got it and agreed to these conditions. "Uh, yeah, we were just about to ask you girls too until our eager friend did it before us," said Tyler before he lightly punched Reid in the arm. Caleb and Pogue just shrugged and nodded.

"Well, do you have another guy with you? Because we have another friend coming in a few minutes," asked the other twin.

"I don't mind taking two at the same time," offered the horny blond who received a shove from Caleb.

"Oh, there she is. Hey, Cess, here we are," waved the same twin as she waved her arm wildly at Cecilia.

"He's dead. So, trying to get anything from him is impossible," replied Cecilia in her cellphone.

Their client replied, "Alright. I'll give you and your team a different assignment later. Be ready."

Rolling her eyes, she slid her phone's screen down and stuffed it in her pocket. She nodded at Bridget and couldn't help laugh softly at her teammate's exaggerated waving. "I see you. I'll be right there. Let me get a drink at least," she said back. She turned to a large and tall man who was bald and had a goatee. She blinked and shook her head just saying, "I'll have a whiskey on the rocks and vodka." He nodded, surprised at this girl's order. She put down her money and left.

Reid had turned around to see their late friend and was completely blown away at her beauty. Her body leaned and tall with great boobs and a nice ass. Her curled black hair made him want to comb it with his fingers, touching the supposedly silkiness of the hair. Her luscious lips seemed to call him in for a kiss. Her tan skin taunted his eyes. He wanted her definitely, seeing her walk his way. Before he could say anything, she went straight to the girls.

She whispered something to the brunette in some sort of language he didn't understand. A foreigner, maybe? He saw her ink black eyes look up at him. His pink lips opened until Bridget said, "It's alright. She doesn't want to play. So, we have enough for pairs. Oh, by the way, she says you should close your mouth before you catch flies." Giggles and laughs erupted from the comment while Cecilia turned the other way.

Reid just said shut up to the boys as he grabbed a pool stick, looking grumpy, and stood next to the black-hair girl. Tyler paired up with Iris while Pogue stood next to the brunette. And Caleb took the other blond.

"Well, I'm Luna. This is Iris and Bridget. And over there next to your blond friend is Morgan," said Luna as she offered a smile at Pogue who was staring at her pretty face.

Caleb nodded and greeted, "Yeah, I'm Caleb. Here you have Reid, Tyler, and Pogue. Do you girls go to Spenser's?"

"Uh, actually, we're new here, but I think we're going to Spenser's. It's not decided yet," said Luna quickly.

Tyler and Pogue formed an o as they nodded, grabbing their own pool sticks. Reid looked at Cecilia who was leaning against the pool table. She whispered something in Morgan's ear yet again in a foreign language. Morgan rolled her eyes and just groaned. Hearing vibrations, he saw her take out her cellphone and went somewhere secluded.

"So, are we going to play or what, pretty boy?" Morgan looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sure," smirked Reid as he focused on this beauty now.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review! **Puppy dog eyes**

After a game or two, all of them were still at it. Cecilia was drinking her vodka slowly, thinking about the call from that bastard of a client they had.

"_If the father of Caleb Danvers is dead, then I want blood samples from Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin, the four Sons of Ipswich. I'll be expecting the samples at six in the morning" Click._

She scoffed after listening to this. _We're a team of assassins and thieves not vampires._ She turned to her left as she saw Iris wave at her. Sighing, she walked on over to her with her whiskey in her hand.

"Hey, Cess, could you get us drinks?" asked a happy Iris as she hooked her arm with Tyler, "Would you like anything?"

Blushing, Tyler shook his head and turn his head so she wouldn't see his blush.

"There goes my dignity, Iris. You girls always get those girly drinks," remarked her leader as she was about to take a sip of her strong alcohol until a gloved hand took the cup.

The mysterious gloved hand took it and pressed it against a certain Reid Garwin's lips to take a sip. Indifferent, she just nodded to Iris and took back her drink from the blond not saying anything to him. Taking her own sip to the drink, she walked up to Nicky. Reid felt a disappointment from her lack of a reaction but realized they had shared an indirect kiss, making him smirk.

"I'll have an apple martini, a strawberry daiquiri, a pineapple daiquiri, and a Bloody Mary, please," she ordered, pulling a fifty from her pocket. Looking the other way, her hand twisted as the veins turned blue...

_Iris, Bridget, Luna, Morgan, we have a new task for tonight. Get those guys' bloods but not too much. I'll be expecting them at five in the morning. Is that clear?_

From the corner of her eyes, she saw her friends nod and a glare from Morgan. _I told you it was Morgana!_

Rolling her black eyes, she nodded. _Apologies, Miss Morgana. _

She shook off the chill she received from the blue veins of her hand. After receiving the drinks, she gave each of them their alcohol. "Hey, Cecilia, could you take over? I need to go to the little girls' room," asked Morgan as she was already walking before she could say yes. _She'll never change._

Relieving another sigh, she took her pool stick and faced a rather eager Garwin. She look over his body, seeing a chiseled body underneath his clothes. _Not bad, but I still like Dane's. _Dane was her friend who lent her his new Lamborghini. If Adam Levine had a twin, Dane would surely be him.

Seeing her scan him, it almost sent chills over his spine. He broke her stare as he said, "Your name's Cecilia, right? My grandmother's name was Cecilia too. You remind m--" "You're lying," bluntly stated the girl, "You're looking to your left which states that you're lying. It's normal for _human_ habits." She smirked as she drank from her cup, letting the burning liquid go down her throat. "Let's play," she suggested as she smiled and took her shot. If she remembered correctly, Morgan...or Morgana was solids and this Blondie was stripes. A blue solid went in, and she hit a green one in. After sinking two other solids, she missed on the other one, leaving her with two more including the eight ball.

He was just flabbergasted. He just grunted and saw her bend over to make her shot. Too bad she wasn't wearing a skirt but still the view was nice. He heard a cough as he saw Morgan something came back. She was a bit of a spitfire but not really that interesting. She had a sort of snobbishness to her like she thought she was better than everyone else. "Here you go," said Cecilia, "Good game, cutie." She patted his cheek and walked away. He saw her whisper something to the brunette before she took a glance at him. She gave him a smirk and walked out. Suddenly he felt a sudden force that made him turn to Morgan.

Well, either way he was going to get some whether with the girl he was interested in or this attractive one. Morgan flashed him a smirk. And after an hour, everyone left with their partner it seemed. And Reid had Morgan in his arm. He was sure this would have made Caleb and Pogue feel better for sure. This end to a great night.

After two hours:

"Hey, you got something for me," said Cecilia as she had a black suitcase opened hungry for the samples. Iris smiled as she set her small flask of Tyler's blood. Tyler was passed out shirtless on his bed with Iris licking her lips. "He was quite delicious," smiled the blond twin as she used her fingers to trail down his muscular chest which made him groan.

"Well, hurry back to the loft," her leader ordered, "I have a bad feeling about Morgan...again."

Both of the women disappeared in black smoke. Cecilia reappeared at Caleb's house, where Bridget sat there and kissed Caleb's cheek. She handed her friend the blood and vanished as well to meet up with her sister so they could gossip.

Luna tossed the flask to her leader as she smirked and nodded before she poofed away. Pogue was laying in his bed, groaning. You could tell he enjoyed his time with Luna with the bump in his pants. Well...good job, Luna.

Appearing at the front door of Reid's room, Cess heard giggling and moaning. _Damn you, Morgan. You're supposed to get a sample not get into his pants. You can do that later._ Frustrated with her teammate's constant rebellion, she walked through the door like it was air. There she saw Reid moaning as Morgan was on his lap, squeezing the living hell out of him. Shaking her head, she walked over and flicked his forehead, making him forget everything from last night to now and unconscious.

Morgan glared at her leader and put on her clothes.

"You're joking, right?" asked a furious leader, "You know we're on the job right now. And if you wanted to have sex, you could have done it after you got his blood. What were you thinking?"

"Look! I'm tired of you being a poor excuse of a leader. Why don't you go to hell? Yeah, where you brother is--" Before she could finished, she received a punch to her face.

"Don't ever talk about him," warned an angered Cess.

Smirked Morgan holding her cheek, "Fine. I see how it is. You think you're better than us that we're not even special enough to know your past. Who would want to be with a stupid leader like you?" With that, she vanished in a red mass of smoke.

Cecilia regretted what she had done. Even if it was right to do so, she was the leader, and what she had done was irresponsible. _I'm such an idiot. Why couldn't I have died instead of you?_ Sighing, she walked over to the blond. "I'm sorry, you and your friends have to go through this," she apologized as she pulled out her dagger. She made cut in the soft tissue of his shoulder as she kissed him, making him not experience any pain. His blood poured into the flask. Plugging the opening of the container, she set it with the others in their correct labeled places.

Before she was bout to leave, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around, she saw the Garwin still asleep but did it in habit. Pulling away, she was pulled back hard, landing in his arms. _Hormones..._ She slid her hand against his strong arm, making him let go of her. Kissing him on the forehead to give a good dream, she left just like that. _No hard feelings._ She looked back at him before she completely was gone.

At the loft:

"Did everyone get back safely?"

Cecilia looked at her girls to make sure there were no injuries. Everybody was here except Morgan. She wasn't expecting her to come back. She had always expected her to leave for good one day. She guessed that day was today. Iris tried to cheer their leader up, "Everyone knew she was going to do this one of these days. She did it on her own not because of you. You're great leader and we believe in you."

She nodded as she just set the suitcase. The second hand landed on the twelve making six o'clock. The suitcase disappeared in black smoke. "Thank you, ladies, for your hard work. I already have your new assignment ready for you. You are to attend Spenser's to keep close surveillance of the Sons of Ipswich," ordered from the speaker.

"We're not the FBI or anything. If you wanted to watch them, why don't you just use a creation spell to watch them? We're assassins not your minions," retorted Iris.

"Iris, stop," said Cecilia.

The speaker replied, "Due to many loss in power, I need your team to do what I say. I sense that one of your girls are gone. No matter she will not be needed anyways. And I'm not afraid to terminate the contract and you."

Cecilia glared, "We understand what you need is important to you. But we are also just as powerful enough to get rid of you as well. And I suggest you not to take as for granted or underestimate us."

"Fine, humph, I apologize for my words. But I really do need your assistance. I'll be expecting a report every once a week," ordered the speaker and with a click. The voice was gone.

The speaker blew up as Bridget glared at it. Sighing, Cecilia said, "Let's just get some rest." Everyone went into their rooms. They'll be seeing more and more of the Sons of Ipswich now.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Pictures of the girls and Dane are in my profile. Is the story that bad? Because I see only two reviews. ;;

"Ah, I see you ladies have wonderful and colorful transcripts. Spenser welcomes you. I hope you all have a good first day," greeted the Provost. He had just wanted their money. It was so obvious. But hell these people had to go along with it.

"I'm sure you received our parents' donations. And we apologize that our parents couldn't be here. Ours were on business trips in Japan," smiled Cecilia who was aggravated that they had to wear uniforms. Hers was chocking her neck and suffocating her back.

The Provost nodded, "Of course. It's quite alright. We're just glad Spenser's gets to receive such talented girls. Ah, I see you, Miss Lee, are a great swimmer. I'm sure our swim team would gladly have you."

Miss Lee meaning Cecilia just laughed nervously. With her back condition, she could possibly reveal it in a swimming suit. "Well, it's been a while since I've swum lately, but I'll see what I can do," she just smiled as fake as she could. She knew that the girls were laughing at her, "Then, we'll be on our way."

All of them stood up. They were about to reach for the door until he said, "We couldn't possibly leave all by yourselves. We have Miss Snider as your guide for your first day." _Great. Just what we need...another human._ Luna and Iris rolled their eyes at the frizzy hair girl.

Kira greeted happily yet in a snooty tone, "Hi, my name's Kira Snider. I see you all came from...England?"

Bridget replied or lied, "Quite right. Our parents thought we would learn better if we were in the Americas."

Cecilia couldn't help but smirk. Kira almost reminded her of Morgan. "So, I heard quite a few people left Spenser's," commented Luna, "What happened? Was there some pest control gone wrong or something?"

"No, well, sort of. Kate Tunney was bitten all over by spiders." _Creation spell. _"Sarah Wenham left all of sudden, and she was Caleb Danvers' girlfriend." _One of the Sons of Ipswich._ "And Chase Collins suddenly just disappeared."_ Last son of the Putnam family._ "And some new transfer student died from overdose." _Victim of Chase Collins._ "Yeah, and, well, if you ask me, I think the Sons of Ipswich have something to do with all of this. They're all connected to them," explained Kira, trying to poison their minds. _Well, we never asked you._ Cecilia thought She had already known of these events when she spent time studying what had happened over the last quarter at this school.

She had remembered a sudden disturbance in the air during the fight with Chase and Caleb. It wasn't enough to throw off everything in the balance, but it was still there. _Irresponsible mortals always do this when you give them powers._ "Well, thank you for that information. We'll keep that in mind," said Cecilia as she pushed a strand of hair against her ear. Kira smiled at them, thinking that she had them in the palm of her hand.

As they walked into the English classroom, they saw the four Sons of Ipswich. All four sons looked up to see their long time friends. It had already been five days since that incident. They were going to have to face this sooner or later. Cecilia was sure all of them were sore from the cuts on their right shoulders. Even though she had erased their memories, she could only afford to erase the moment when they all left together to when they took their bloods. If she had erased all of their memories that night, they would had found her and the girls. She couldn't risk that.

Reid had this dream for the last days of fall break and it was driving him crazy. His lips burned whenever he thought of her. Her scent made him want to breathe in everything. He just kept wondering what had happened that night after the game of pool. It was like they had just disappeared. This wasn't like him. As he looked up breaking away from his thoughts, he saw her. Her tall figure in the Spenser's uniform. Her tall legs, lean body, jet black hair, and her onyx eyes that would see right through him made his spirits lift.

"Class, we have new students today. Please, introduce them, Miss Snider," said the English professor.

Kira nodded as she said, "This Iris and Bridget Rutherford, Luna Smirnov, and Cecilia Lee. They came here from England."

The group of girls smiled except for Cecilia. _The humans are making this room smell terrible. It's almost sickening._ She could see their sins. Most gave off the smell of greed, pride, and lust. Everything she wanted to get away from.

The professor greeted them, "Welcome to the wonderful class of literature. Please, take a seat."

They nodded as walked up the steps and sat in the empty seats that they could find. Luna found one next to Pogue. Bridget and Iris found two seats next to Tyler. And Cess found one in the front next Caleb.

After class had ended, the girls met up in the front of the class. Cecilia was pulling on her collar and said, "I can't stand this any longer. I never been in a room with so many of them before." Them she meant humans. She wasn't never accustomed to being around humans for such a long time. They were either to be evaded or killed.

"Well, we find them quite ravishing," the twins said simultaneously. Luna just smiled as their leader laughed, "Yes, and that's because you feed of them, you fiends." The twins giggled. They had gotten rid of Kira as they had said that they could find their classes on their own now. Kira just nodded as Iris made her just walk away not saying a word.

Feeling a tap on Cecilia's shoulder, she turned around and saw Caleb Danvers with the rest of the sons. "Hey, long time no see. I guessed you chose Spenser's." Iris being the friendly girl that she was, she hugged Tyler who blushed and quietly hugged her back. Luna smirked at Pogue who casually smirked back. "Yeah, well, we'd rather go to a school where we know at somebody there," smiled Cecilia. Behind Caleb, she saw Reid staring at her. _Well, it's time for the girls to work their magic._

"Oh, shoot, I forgot something in the Provost's office," said Cecilia, "You girls go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Before anyone said anything, she left. As she walked out of the door, she felt something grabbed her arm, where she snatched away and pushed the person against the wall. Her black eyes widened as she saw her friend, Dane. "Dane," she shouted happily and let go.

"God, you're still so strong," he choked out as he pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be in Venice," she said skeptically.

"I missed you," he gave her his best puppy-dog face. He received a purple-nurple and shouted, "Okay, okay! My new job is landed here, and I heard you and your girls had a job here too. So, I thought I could drop in."

"From the great vine?" joked Cecilia as they walked away. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. _God, he's so sexy._ Dane was an incubus slash son of a siren. He's the hottest he could possibly be.

"So ready for a round?" winked Dane.

She rolled her eyes and said, "...Maybe later."

They both laughed as Dane disappeared and she was out of the building to her next class, calculus.

The rest of the girls were with the sons who surprisingly had all their classes except their leader. "So, what happened to your other friend? Morgan something," Reid asked as he flashed his infamous smirk at them, making them giggle.

Luna just said, "She had to go back to England. Her parents aren't doing so well."

"That's a shame," replied Pogue, having his arm around Luna's waist.

"Hey, why don't meet up at Nicky's tonight? We can celebrate our new students at Spenser's," said Tyler.

"Sure," all three girls grinned.

After school:

Bridget and Iris were getting ready in their dorm room. Surely, they were talking about how cute the people were at the school and how much energy they were radiating. Luna and Cecilia were in the same room as well. The two rooms were protected with spells just in case. They didn't need any complications on the job.

Luna heard a knock on their door as she was about to tell Cecilia about the meeting at Nicky's. She opened the door and saw the twins with all four guys. Bridget had a navy skirt with footless stockings with ballet shoes and a white tank top with a skinny hoodie. Iris had a purple shirt on with gold lettering, black jeans, purple heels, and a black button up jacket. The guys were in the usual attire who saw Luna in her long green shirt with a white skirt, brown jacket, and green flats.

"Is Cecilia coming?" asked Caleb who walked in along with the others.

Luna nodded, "I was about to tell her. Here she is."

Cecilia came out in black boy shorts, her lacy black bra, and a white tank top. Her hair straight was resting on her chest. "Are we going somewhere?" she smiled. Luna said, "We were going to Nicky's. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, why don't you go ahead. I can get there by myself," she suggest as she grabbed her clothes. Caleb was surprised by her freeness and found turned on. He said, "Oh, Reid is running late. So, he'll be here at your door. Do you mind giving him a ride?"

"I don't mind," she grinned back at him.

He walked out the door, having one last glance at the Asian beauty. Unlike what the girls had planned, he and the rest of the guys had looked them up in the book. They also couldn't afford another incident like Chase. They had to be careful, but they were all so seductive. He was able to control his power after he had ascended and so did Pogue. What worried him the most Reid's ascension.

After they left, Cecilia threw on her black pants and a white belt and pulled on a black corset thanks to Luna's closet. Wearing a black ribbon, she put on her daily make-up, eyeliner and mascara. Putting on the same boots she had worn like before, she grabbed her keys and cellphone, stuffing them in her pocket except her keys. She heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw Reid Garwin fall as he was leaning on the door and surprised to see the girl he was interested in.

After a thump, Cecilia was on her back with Reid on her with his face in her chest and his body between her leg. After a full five minutes, he got up suddenly taking in the situation.

"I-I'm so sorry," apologized the blond.

"It's okay," laughed Cecilia. She wasn't a prude and she knew it was an accident. She asked, "You okay?"

He nodded as he ruffled his hair. His blue eyes looked away in embarrassment. She sense his discomfort and pulled his face toward hers. "It's fine," she reassured.

He smiled, "Well, you look quite nice today." He was trying to make it less awkward for himself.

She let go of his face and said, "You do yourself, cutie. I'm supposed to be your escort to Nicky's."

His eyebrows perked up as he said, "How about on the way back?"

"It depends...if you can catch me before I leave," she shrugged as she locked her dorm room and "escorted" him to her car. She still had Dane's car. _That sexy bastard won't even pick up his own ride. That glutton._

"Nice ride," complimented Reid as he sat in the passenger's seat.

She sat inside the driver's seat and put in the keys. Looking at him, she said, "Thanks. It's my friend's. He's too lazy of a glutton to pick it up." After igniting the car, they were off.


	5. Chapter 4

During the ride, it was complete silence. It was so awkward. It was so...unlike Reid. Cecilia's hand twitched on the steering wheel. Something was amiss. She could feel it...She sensed something familiar. After they got to the bar, they saw all their friends bunched up at some tables. Cecilia walked ahead and sat with Iris and Bridget. While Reid was still getting in the bar, she glanced at him.

"Hey, Iris, Bridget. Do you sense any pink aura around him?"

Cecilia pointed at Reid warily. Something was definitely wrong with the warlock.

The twins focused on the blond and leaned back, scrunching their noses. "Now, that you mention it, yeah. Ew! It's so disgusting. It makes me want to take a shower," they complained as they turned the other way. You see, pink energy isn't some happy color that demons just see in every day life. It's a vile and toxic scent that usually means that the owner who put the aura around the person or thing is cursed.

Shaking her head, Cecilia left immediately after she had said that she had forgotten her money at the dorms. After she drove in an alleyway, her natural onyx black eyes turned instantly into an icy blue like ice had swallowed them whole. She and the car appeared in front a cave at a beach. It was him...her...it again.

There were crabs, spiders, centipedes, rats, and anything else was crawling around in the inside of the cave. It was like a hellhole would naturally look like nasty and absolutely nauseating. And at the end of the cave, there a large thing resting at the end, gobbling up live crabs from the wrinkles of its belly. This was Sludge. Sludge was neither a guy or a girl. Due to its massive amount of eating, it was cursed here so it wouldn't create chaos in the human or in the underworld. Cecilia didn't know why they didn't just kill it. It was already spreading chaos outside its cave. But whoever kills it or touches it would go around with its scent around you and you would have to take it place in the cave.

"Hello, Sludge," said a frustrated Cecilia, "I see you still can't get your nasty ass out of people's businesses."

The gigantic creature laughed, spraying slime everywhere around the girl from its large mouth, "I see you saw my gift. I hope you enjoyed it."

"Look, I know who ordered you to do this. So, you either lift the enchantment spell, or I'll rip your intestines out from your jugular. Do I make myself clear?" asked Cecilia as she flung her arm out creating a hole in its cave where the moonlight came in, burning its skin. Any sort of light would made it burn or just clean water would do as well.

It screamed, trying to move but instead pull its body away from the light. It panted, "Fine...ha, if you wanted to lift the spell in the first place, you could've just given him your blood."

Smiling to herself, she couldn't believe this little lowlife of a demon was saying this to her. She snapped her fingers, doing this she created a nice big roof top for it. With that, she received another scream. This was too weak to kill the thing from all the things it had eaten over a century or two. "I know how enchantment spells work, Sludge. So, you better the lift the damn thing off of him, or I will send you and Morgan down to the council," warned Cecilia, "And I really don't care if they find me, so don't even bring it up."

Whimpering, Sludge nodded as its green and yellow skin started to bubble and boil under the light. _Ew... _Through its fingertip, a pink flare shot up into a sky and burst like a firework. "H-How did you know it was Morgan?" it asked.

"You think that I am that stupid. We share half the same lineage," she answered back remorsefully, "Of course, she would do anything to kill me or less ruin me. But send her message, she's going to pay dearly, because I've seen what's she planning."

With that she walked away, leaving Sludge a nice slash across its stomach that released all the crabs that were engulfed covered in green sticky goo. As she getting into her car, she heard thousands of screams from the pathetic cursed creature. What was Morgan planning? After a flash, she returned in the alleyway. Putting her car in reverse, she got out and parked in the same parking spot she had left. "How revolting," she almost gagged as she saw a crab coming out the alleyway. _Great. The humans and now Sludge. Morgan, you better repent._

Getting out of the car, she sighed and combed her hair with her fingers. Before she could get in the bar, Kira shouted, "Hey, Cecilia. You look quite nice." _For a whore._ She read the human girl's mind. _How typical of a human._ "I'd like you to meet Aaron," she introduced a guy with curly hair. She wanted to vomit. She had seen enough gross creatures in one night.

"Hello," greeted Cecilia, not wanting to blow her cover.

Aaron grinned, "Hey, want to grab a drink?"

She was about to say something until she felt something slide around her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Reid Garwin all normal again. His own aura was radiating now. He had continued to go under Sludge's spell...he would had turn into it. And she wasn't in the mood to see another glutton to swallow crabs all day.

"Too bad, Aaron, she's with me. In other words, hands off," he said with his infamous smirk.

Yep, he was back to normal.

Aaron just snorted and grabbed Kira as he went inside with his friends.

Reid was just grinning arrogantly. He felt loads better all of sudden. At first, he felt so slow like he wanted to do was nothing but just stand there and do nothing. He thought he saw his feet melt but he just thought it was his imagination. He received an elbow to his washboard stomach, making him let go of her.

"Thanks, but I could've done that myself," she said nonchalantly, not wanting what was left over of Sludge's energy on her.

Reid just smirked as he held her chin steadily, "Well, I was just being a gentleman. And I think this gentleman deserves a reward."

"Sure, just close your eyes," she said sultrily.

He did so as he let go of her chin.

"Ow!"

He turned around as he opened his eyes and rubbed chest. _Did I just receive a purple-nurple from a __girl?_ He blinked at her walking figure as she went in.

As she walked inside, she was tackled into a hug by Iris. The blonde twin was giggling as she said, "I saw you. You were about to kiss that human, weren't you?"

Cecilia just smiled as she just answered, "No, I just gave a purple-nurple. Want me to show you?" Iris giggled again and ran off before her leader could do anything.

Cecilia saw Caleb by the foosball as Pogue left to go to the bar. Luna and Tyler were playing pool against the twins. Walking over to Caleb, she greeted, "Hey, do you mind if I play with you?" With a smile, she looked at him while he smiled back.

"Sure," he agreed, "I see you got back quickly."

"Yeah, it helps when you have a fast car," she said as she got on her side, "Ready?"

"Always," he remarked as he dropped the little ball ready to be pulverized by plastic little blue and red men.

After the game, Cecilia had won as she leaned against the table. "Good game," she commented as he gave her a water while he stood next to her.

"So I hear that you're a swimmer," said the free-style athlete, "Will you be joining the team?"

She shrugged as she took a sip and said, "I don't know. Possibly, if I was in the mood." They both grinned at each other as they clanked their cups with each other and drank.

After another hour, they left the place, smelling like smoke and beer. Iris and Bridget huddled up together with Tyler from the chilly air. Luna was standing close to Pogue. Caleb turned around to say a goodbye to Cecilia as she said bye too. Reid was standing next to her as he smiled in his fake innocent face, "So, can I get a ride with you?"

"If you behave," she said as she got in her car.

He smiled bigger as he got in the car, "I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Chapter 5

Turning on the radio, music echoed through the sleek the car. They passed car by car as they tried to get to the dorms. "I can I ask you something?" asked Reid as he turned to her in his seat.

"I guess. Why? Is this going to cost me?"

He smirked, "Don't worry. But I was wondering what was this on your neck." He slid his hand against her neck, pushing away her hair, where an imprint of two wings and a bar code was engraved in the skin of her neck.

Pulling away, she answered, "Oh, it was just the spur of the moment when I was at Korea for the summer."

"Cool," he nodded as he slid his hand down her thigh.

A screech screamed from the tires of the car as they had stopped in front of the dorms. "Here's our stop," she stated as she pushed his hand away from her leg. Collecting the keys, she got out and closed the door, giving him the cold shoulder. As he also closed the door behind him, she locked it automatically with her keys.

"Aren't you going in?" he asked as he stood close to her.

She shook her head as she took a step away from him, "I'm waiting for someone here." She offered him a smirk.

"Why? Were you getting tired of little old me?"

"No, I really am. So, I can return this car."

Before she turned away, he grabbed her and pulled her a kiss. Until their lips met, her hand was pushing them apart. "Don't even think about it," she said, "You're not really type." Her breath smelled like cinnamon. Looking at her face, her high cheek bones, beautiful skin, sleek black hair, and her ink black eyes were so tempting.

"What is your type then?"

"Obviously not you, but since you want me that much. Here," she said as she gave him a peck on the lips, "Bye, bye."

She walked away as she saw Dane walking up to her. Dane gave him a glare with his auburn eyes. Closing the door beside her, he walk into the driver's place and drove off. Cecilia waved Reid a bye as Reid himself just stood there, taken back by her stunning bravery and daringness. It reminded of him of someone...He turned around to the dorms and decided to hit the hay.

"So, what is he?" asked Dane curiously as they drove from the sight of the school grounds.

She answered, "A human with powers, or what the humans call a wizard or a warlock. Why jealous?"

Dane chuckled as he took a glance at her. They've known each other for so long. It would be surprising if they fought. Hearing something vibrate, he saw Cecilia answer her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Cess, it's Luna. Are you coming?"_

"Sorry, no, I haven't fed, so you know the deal."

"_Ha...I'm not surprised. How was the blondie?"_

"I'm not eating him! I'm with Dane."

"_Tell him we say hey!"_

"We? Are the twins sleeping over or something."

"_Yep, they're in the showers now. Where'd you go when we were at Nicky's?"_

"Sludge's little cove. Disgusting as usual. Morgan's making some sort of plans for us. So, be careful. I'll see you in a little bit, okay? Be safe."

"_Alright, bye. Be careful yourself."_

As the car the came to a halt, they arrived at an apartment. "Not bad," kid Cess as she poked Dane's stomach, "Oh, and the girls say hi."

"It's nice to know that someone misses me," he chuckled as he pulled his arm around her.

She responded by pushing him, "I've never said I didn't."

They both laughed as they got up to the third floor and to Dane's room. Dane pulled her in for a kiss as he turned off the lights while she unbutton his shirt. Friends, that's what they were...friends with benefits.

At the Dorms:

After the twins came back from their showers, they went straight to Luna's and Cess's room. They weren't used to not being around each other for a long time, so it was a good opportunity to sleep over. As they walked in, they saw Luna in her skivvies looking at Vogue. Setting their shower baskets down, they sat with Luna.

"So, Luna, I saw you and Pogue. You two are getting very close to each other," poked Iris as she hugged the green-eyed beauty who was in her pink and black lace bra and undies set.

Luna chuckled as she set down he magazine on her night stand, "What can I say? I like tough guys." Her emerald eyes gave off a golden glint as she smiled. She asked, "Do you mind if I make myself comfortable?"

Bridget answered as she was playing with Iris's hair, "No, not at all."

After a second and a long moan, a furry brown tail, two pairs of ears, and fangs grew out as Luna stretched. She was what you would say a "werecat" rather than a "werewolf." Although you get werewolf powers through bitings of werewolves or being born that way, "werecats" gain their powers when they enter their teen ages through birth. Her kind was growing so scarce that she made the most of it, becoming the smartest of her class and the strongest. She became one of Europe's elite of her kind. She disappeared from her league as she grew cold of her society and joined with the girls.

"I'd wish you always wore them out, Luna. You look so much cuter," Bridget smiled as she stroked Luna's left ear receiving a soft purr.

Luna grinned as she sat down, "Cess would kill me. And you know we can't have our identities blown."

Stretching too, Iris laid on the bed, resting her head on Luna's lap. "I wish we were back down there again. It was so fun," she hoped dreamingly.

"Maybe. One day as a vacation," Bridget suggested as she peered over Luna's shoulder.

Luna looked out the window and at the full moon and said, "Yeah, maybe one day, we'll get to that. Maybe."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: PLEASE! R&R!

_She saw a woman covered in snow, making her already porcelain skin glow even whiter. Her black hair looked like their individually shined from the light. In her arms, a small baby smiled and cooed at the woman as the child reached to grab the hair, mistaking it for rays of light. The woman shushed the baby as she let her child hold her index finger. It was visible that the woman was tired as she was panting, trying to take in as much air as possible knowing that the sands of time of her life were running out. Gasping, she felt her cold blood rolled down her forehead. She knew what was coming. _

"_So, this is where you've been hiding!"_

_The now bleeding lady glided to the other side of the cave where she had found her temporary salvation for her child. A hellish burst of flames hit the wall of rock, causing chunks of earth fly everywhere. Another woman walked in with her black leathery wings stretch out with another fire in her pale hands. Her blood red eyes glared down at the woman with the child only having hatred and jealousy burn through her veins, making her demon blood boil violently. _

_The poor woman scrambled onto the ground as her heart strained. Another hit would kill her, leaving her baby defenseless. Her ice blue eyes zig-zagged across the room, trying to think of a way to rescue her child. Instead, she flung a ball of smoking ice as it hit the other woman in the chest, buying her time. The other woman flew out of the cave and onto a pile of snow caused by the violent snowstorm that surrounded the area. Putting another strain on the woman's body, she gasped from the pain, trying to buy more time for herself. Looking down at her pride and joy, she kissed the little girl's head. _

"_Goodbye."_

_Chanting her last words, the baby was surrounded by a white glow causing the baby girl to vanish. The attacker saw a glow rush out of the cave. Her red lips gave an angry shout of frustration. The dying woman breathed harshly as she saw her enemy walk towards to her with her death. "You bitch," shouted an angered woman, "After I'll kill you, I'll kill your daughter. You made the wrong mistake for falling in love with my Sammael." Thrusting the burning fire at the woman, the woman's body burned like tattering pieces of paper dissolving from the engulfing flames. All what was left of the woman was snow. _

Gasped, Cecilia sat up quickly with sweat rolling down her body with her clothes clinging onto her. Panting for air, she put her shaking hand over the place where her heart was. Looking at the clock beside her, it was four o'clock. She had got back from Dane's at two. Looking at her left, she saw Iris and Bridget huddled up on Luna's bed while Luna was resting with Cecilia. Quietly, she got out of the bed. Changing into a white long shirt, black shorts, and tennis shoes, she got out of the dorms and out into the pouring rain.

Trying to calm her trembling body, she gripped onto a tree. She was far away from the dorms. Her black eyes pouring out tears of worry and fear as the rain's own tears dripped onto her head and shoulders. _Kill me, please, kill me..._ The tree's branches outstretched in every direction, protecting anything under its arms from the rain with its dying leaves or what were left of them like a mother protecting her young. She hated herself so much throughout time. It was her fault that her brother was sent to purgatory never to reach his rightful place in Heaven for repenting. It was her fault that her mother died trying to protect her. It was her fault that "Daddy Dearest" was torturing everyone just to get her back into Hell. It was her damn fault that her girls were in danger just with her being with them. It was and will always be her fault.

Looking up at the one of the protective arms of the mothering tree, she saw a pure white dove resting on the branch looking down at her. It was her brother's sign, the dove. "I'm sorry," she pathetically apologized as she punched the ground. Her brother had repented, and her father had killed him for that, sending his soul or what was left it to Purgatory. His soul just stayed there like someone's body in a vegetative state. It was her fault for not being able to stop her father and protect her brother, knowing she had the power to do so.

Resting her head on her arms as she put her arms on her knees, she closed her eyes, imagining her brother smiling down at her with a white umbrella over their heads. His short spiked hair was wet down by the rain, washing away the gel he always used. His blue-gray eyes saw his little sister sitting there looking like a little girl crying. He knelt down to push away the wet strands of black hair from her face. His pearly white smile made her smile too; he always was the center of happiness in a room. "When are you ever going to wake up?" he asked in his deep voice.

Her eyes snapped opened as she saw the dove disappeared like it was never there. Getting up, she took a deep breath as she patted the place where her heart was. She brushed away the clinging pieces of grass. Walking back to the dorms as her shoes squeaked on the water-induced grass and sidewalk. "Don't you look like a wet kitten?" asked Iris as Bridget held a purple umbrella over Luna's and her own head. Iris walked down to their leader and rested a towel around the other girl's shoulders.

"I had another dream. You know what this means. You three need to leave," warned her leader as she looked down at her hands.

Luna shook her head as she opposed, "No, Cess, we're going to be there for you even it means that we'll die."

"He's getting closer, and if he finds out that you all are with me, you'll die there. And I mean die there in Hell. Even if you all repent, you'll never reach Purgatory," shouted a concerned leader.

Bridget voiced out, "We can't just leave you."

"Even--," before Iris could finish, Cecelia made a deal, "Fine, just promise me that when things get rough, you'll leave and never look back."

"Okay," chimed all three girls reluctantly.

It was Saturday, so they were free for the weekend. The Provost thought it would have been better, if they gotten used to Spenser's over the weekend. While Cess was staying in the dorms, the girls thought it would be nice to go out shopping and explore the place. As they walked into the grocery store. Iris and Bridget were checking out the sunglasses as Luna was picking up a few things for their dorms.

"We meet again," said an ecstatic Pogue as he saw Luna coming out an aisle.

Her beautiful green eyes looked him, making him want to shiver. They both hugged as she smiled him and said a happy "hello." "What're you doing here?" asked Luna as she hooked her arm through Pogue's.

"Just hanging out with Caleb. He's doing some errands for his family," he answered as he rubbed his neck. His dirty blond hair was falling down his face due to the rain where it was wet. It tempted her to run her fingers through it and kiss him. "We're here, just looking around town," she laughed as she pointed to the twins who were spying on the couple.

"Hey, you guys," greeted Caleb as he had prescription glasses for Gordon in his hands safely wrapped and contained in plastic case.

The twins set their glasses off and went up to hug Caleb who gladly hugged back. After Luna bought her things, she saw the twins talking with the two of the Sons of Ipswich. All four were smiling. As walked down from the store, she said, "Well, that's everything. Now, we have nothing to do."

"Well, you can come with us," offered Pogue. Caleb seemed not to mind, but it made him remember Sarah. The twins felt his sadness and just hooked their arms with his, saying, "Yeah, That sounds fun."

Tyler's hummer had stopped by and honked at them. "We're here to pick you up, Caleb," shouted Tyler from his seat who was Caleb's ride while his mustang was getting fixed. Caleb nodded and looked at the girls, "Let's get going."

Opening the door, they saw Reid sitting in the passenger's seat. All five of them sat in the back or tried to anyways.

"So, where's your friend?" asked Reid who looked back at the girls as there making their way through the woods to Caleb's colony house.

Iris looked at Luna before she answered, "Um, she felt under the weather, so she's hanging around in her dorm room. Why? Do you like her?" Bridget giggled as Reid started to blush and ignored the question while he shook his head.

All of them laughed as they approached the dark part of the woods with the Danvers' colony house right in front of them. "Ready, boys?" asked Reid as he opened the door and got out.

Caleb sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hm?" asked Iris as she stared at Luna who just shrugged.

As all seven of them approached the house, once they reached the front door after signaling to Gordon that it was them with some friends, their eyes went black as the girls' focus went blank and they had lost consciousness. They knew.

At the Dorms:

Cecilia was staring at the ceiling, trying to get her headache to go away. She had already sent in her report for the month by email, so she nothing to do. Her cellphone vibrated on her night stand as she sat up. Looking at it, she turned her to the side, wondering why the girls sent her this.

_Hey, Cecilia, could come and pick us up_ _Danvers colony house?_

Pushing her cell into the pocket of her skirt, she pulled on a hoodie and went out with her keys in her hands. Locking the door to her room, she left quickly to a white Acura car and drove on out. Driving way past the speed limit, she arrived at the gloomy house in minutes. Getting out of the car cautiously, she saw Tyler Simms' car parked in front of the gates. Walking over the wet ground, she knocked on the door which creaked open for her like it was expecting. _How creepy..._

Walking inside, she saw a staircase going down where its opening was glowing from the lit candles she saw as she walked down. Her skin had goosebumps that made her want to smooth them out. Something clicked in her mind as she ducked and met black eyes with her own at floating Caleb's figure who had his hands out. As she ran down, she saw her girls unconscious sitting in chairs guarded by Tyler and Pogue. _Those sons of...Wait, one's missing. _After that thought, her eyes were once again turned into blue as Pogue's and Tyler's bodies were flung against the wall and were held there.

Turning around, she saw face to face with Reid where he had an empty chair waiting for her as he threw it at her. Catching it, she kicked towards him which shattered as it ran into his body. Her back met the wall as she saw Caleb descending down to their level. Using the flames of the candles, she blew them to Caleb ready to engulf him into the burning fire. He put his arms up to protect his face and neck, ready for the fire, but he felt nothing. Putting them down, he felt his body being pulled against the wall. So, now she had all four of them pinned down.

Panting, she approached the girls where she kicked their chairs to wake them up. "Well, there goes our covers," muttered a pissed off Cess. As the girls stirred, they immediately stood up and glared at the guys.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't killed you all," shouted Cecilia who pushed them harder into the wall, receiving groans.

Breathing hard, she let them go as she let the girls take care of them. Her back was aching from the amount of power she had used. Luna had Pogue on the ground with her pedicured foot on his chest. Iris had Reid and Tyler bounded by her powers. And Bridget was holding onto Caleb.

Caleb asked, trying to devise a plan while distracting them, "Why are you here? Tyler heard you all talking in front of the dorms. What's your plan?"

Pulling herself together, she looked at them as her eyes slowly dissolved into sheer blackness, "We were here to watch you all."

"That's bullshit," shouted Reid, trying to pull away from his restraints, "You're probably here to kill our asses because of Chase!"

He took in a short breath as he saw a the point of a dagger right in front of his face. Cess glared at him and answered back, "Like you all are that important. And we don't even know a Chase much less care about that person." Pulling her dagger away from him, she walked in the center of the room.

"Who are you?" asked softly by Tyler who looked at each girl.

Luna answered as she stepped onto Pogue harder, "We're a team from Hell."

"Just let them go. You can have me," said Caleb who was trying to strike a deal.

Cecilia looked at her girls who nodded and released them, but in a second all of them disappeared except Caleb and Cecilia. Caleb looked around and asked worriedly, "Where'd you take them?"

"They're safe. They're upstairs," replied Cecilia who tucked her dagger in her belt, "Look, we'll cut you some slack. You forget this ever happened and no one gets hurt. We really underestimated you or well I did." She sighed as she scratched her neck.

Caleb stared at her and asked, "What are you?"

"As Luna had said, we're a team from Hell. We're just a collection of the variety of demons and whatever you would find in the depths of the Underworld or whatever you humans would call it," explained Cecilia as she took a seat.

Caleb sat down as well as he continued the conversation, "What kind of demons? Like vampires?"

She smiled to herself as she said, "No, vampires live up here with you and your kind. The twins are succubi. Luna is a werecat. And I'm...well, I have no hell of an idea what I truly am."

From that remark, Caleb chuckled, removing the tension from the room. "But seriously we're not here to kill anyone. We were just ordered to keep you under our eyes," reassured the girl.

He nodded as he said, "I believe you. So, did you know all about us from the start?"

"Of course not. We're not machines. We were just hanging out at a bar for some fun and alcohol," she answered back with a smile on her face, "But after we were ordered to look after you, I had studied who you and your friends were and what had happened during the past fall. Only me though not the girls."

"So, you keep saying you were ordered. By who?" he asked curiously who received an honest shrug.

She replied, "We don't know. In all of our contracts, our clients can be anonymous or known, and if they are anonymous, we promise that we wouldn't look further into our clients. It's complicated. Our contracts are like fifty pages long to ensure that we don't have a war if we don't like our client."

They both laughed until they saw Iris' and Tyler's heads pop out of the opening the staircase. "You can come down now," replied both of the leaders simultaneously who looked at each other and laughed again.

They saw their friend walk down the stairs, being careful around each other. "Every thing's straighten out," announced Caleb as Cecilia got up and dusted her skirt off from any wax or dust.

Smiling, Iris hugged Tyler tightly who blushed to no end. Reid just rubbed his nose as Pogue rubbed where Luna stepped on him. Luna just whispered a soft "sorry" as she pecked his cheek. Cecilia knew that even if they were ordered to kill them, they wouldn't be able to from the growing friendship and possibly love she saw appearing from them. As her eyes rested on Reid, she saw him be reserved. Walking over him, she said, "Sorry about the whole dagger in your face thing."

He looked at her as he shrugged and took a step closer to her, "It's fine. I'll just take this as my payment." He smirked at her. She was confused as she tilted her head at his statement. She found out as he pulled her in. Their lips kissed as the twins said an "oo" making Luna and Pogue laugh.

It felt like the kiss was forever until Reid let go. Cecilia punched him in the stomach as she wiped her lips which felt like they were burning. "Don't ever touch me again," she whispered as she walked away. Reid couldn't help grinning. Payback was indeed sweet.

Luna looked at Cecilia in a surprised look as she saw Cecilia's lips turn red like she had licked a cherry lollipop. Her lips only did that if...


	8. Chapter 7

"Here you go, Cess."

Luna handed a flask of white liquid as she withdrew her stirring stick. The four girls got back from the dorms. Surprisingly, after the fight, everything was alright except for the fact that Cess' lips were growing redder each minute practically burning her nerves. Downing it like a shot, she set the flask on a table and laid down on her bed. Both girls heard a knock on the door. Cess went to open the door as Luna started cleaning up and setting her herbs and mixtures away in a rusty blue case underneath her bed. Expecting it to be th twins, she looked up at the four Sons of Ipswich with Reid Garwin smiling and waving at her in the front.

Slamming the door closed, she went into the bathroom, muttering that she was going to wash her face. Smiling, Luna reopened the doors for the boys. Caleb smacked Reid across the head and politely came in with the rest following him.

"What? It was just a kiss. It wasn't like I raped her," complained Reid as he pulled a chair and straddled it.

Laughing, Luna leaned against her desk and explained, "She's just mad that she's found someone who's involved with her destiny. It's in her blood, a family trait."

"What is she? In terms of what kind of demon she is," asked Tyler as he sat on Cecilia's bed.

"Um," before she answered, the door opened. Cecilia walked in and hurried over to Luna with her cellphone. Whispering in her ear, Cess said, "There's been a s-class disturbance around here. We'd better go. I've called the twins. They thinks it's Morgan."

Looking up at the boys, they grinned and said, "Well, we better go. It's...uh...one of those girl type of emergency. Well, see ya." Before they could leave, Caleb and Tyler blocked the door and Pogue grabbed a hold of Luna.

"You're not fooling us. Look we want to come too. No more secrets," said Caleb as he sternly looked at the girls.

Sighing, Cess just rolled her eyes and replied, "If you humans think you can handle it, you can come." The two girls ran out the door as the boys grinned and followed them. As Luna got out of the dorms with Cess, they saw the twins standing in front.

Cess shouted at the following guys, "I'll drive the twins while Luna gives you what's going on. And..." She looked at them fiercely, "Don't get in our way especially mine."

Closing the door in a hurry, the twins sat in the back. "Wait a minute," yelled Reid as he managed to stop her and got in the car, "Don't think you got rid of me yet."

Luna nodded at Caleb as she got into Tyler's hummer. As Cess' car sped out, Tyler tried to catch up. "What the hell does her car have? Nitro or something?" asked Tyler as he pressed on his gas pedal.

"Just keep driving, Baby Boy," ordered Caleb who then turned to Luna.

"You see, Morgan left our group. She was bound to anyways, because of her hatred of Cecilia. Those two apparently are related somehow. She was always saying that she should had been the leader instead of Cess. But what Morgan doesn't know is that our leader will soon have to face the council, since we've been running away from Hell and got to here. We're not criminals. It's just that we've not done our share of 'community services' like the usual possessing and stupid things like that, so that the balance would tip over to Hell's side more than Heaven," explained Luna, "Now, we think that Morgan has made a new team."

The twins had explained the same to Reid as Cess drove faster and faster to the location. _Damn you, Morgan..._ "Cecilia," she heard Reid called.

Pressing down on the gas pedal more, she was going as fast as she went. "Call Luna," she ordered as she tossed her phone to Iris.

"_Yeah?"_

"The disturbance, if I'm sensing correctly, is where Caleb's colony house is," she said.

Slowing down, before hitting the brakes, she and the twins got out. Where the entrance to the colony house usually was was now covered in vines. They were like tentacles instead of suction cups they had thorns everywhere like a shark's teeth. Hearing a screech, Reid turned around and saw his boys and Luna get out of the car. Caleb ran out to the entrance and shouted, "Gordon!" Bridget halting him, she warned, "Stop. There's poison in those vines."

"Naturally," whispered Iris.

Cess growled as her eyes were swallowed into their ice blue color until she stepped back. Her energy was still low from before. "Shit," she muttered as she pulled out her dagger. Dropping it down onto the ground, it slid into the ground quickly and created a hole in the ground where all the vines fall in.

"Back up," Luna warned as she pulled Reid and Tyler from taking a step further. The gaping mouth of the ground closed up as it swallowed the poisonous plants, leaving a few cracks in the soft soil.

"You cunt," shouted a curly red-haired girl who was flying in the gray skies, flapping annoyingly with her leather wings. Her green eyes bored down on them.

Pushing Caleb away, Cess just in time avoided the raining light bolt. Looking up, she saw Morgan smirk at her as she floated along with two other women who were grinning at them.

"Cecilia, don't," shouted Iris as she saw Cecilia was about fight, "You're still tired from the last time you Used. Don't or you'll..."

"She'll what? Cry and crawl into a corner," laughed wickedly by a purple haired girl with her high pitched voice.

"Shut up," growled Bridget as she jumped up and kicked the girl down. Amazed by the height she jumped, Tyler stood gaping.

"Gordon," shouted Caleb as he saw the elderly man barely walked out of the house with blood dripping down his forehead. Running, he grabbed his caretaker and got him into Tyler's hummer.

Morgan saw this and shouted, "Oh, no, you don't." She zoomed down with a ball of fire ready to engulf anything in flames with flickering green fire.

"Oh, yes, he does," started Iris as she punched her across the face where Cess had punched before.

_Cat fight..._ Cess tried it again. Her eyes tried once more as blue coloring spread over her the blackness of her pupils only to revert back, leaving her with nothing. She was drained as she fell onto her knees. She had never felt so defenseless before. Looking at Pogue, she advised, "Get everyone to a safe place. The girls and I will handle them. Make sure all the things in that house are stowed away safely."

She knew that they were here for something, and she wouldn't allow them to touch anything. "Where do you think you're going, precious?" asked the other girl whose long blue hair swished against the screaming winds due to the powerful disturbance of energy from the battle. The aqua haired girl approached Reid who was trying to follow Pogue. Reid stepped back as his eyes started to be swallow in black.

"Don't," shouted Cess, making him change back, "If you attack any of them, you'll..." She hit with a sphere of water by the girl, eating up her body which formed a liquid barrier around Cess trying to drown her. "Go ahead, sweets, why don't you just attack me?" she taunted with her purple eyes as she formed another ball of water ready for him. "Huh?" she looked at her water cage as it start to solidify. Suddenly, shards of ice burst everywhere, encasing into the woman's body making her scream.

"Cecilia," whispered Reid as he scrambled to her, catching her body from falling. Her now blue eyes looked up at him as she lifted her hand onto his chest, saying, "Move."

He looked at her confused and asked, "What?"

"Move," she spoke louder as she pushed him away hard making him land on the ground. A white lightening bolt hit her straight in the chest. Her blue eyes grew into lighter as the power of the attack was trying to kill her. Looking up, Luna saw Morgan smile at Cess' dying form. "No," she roared loudly as her claws, tail, and ears sprouted out as she ran up to her and clawed her chest.

Morgan saw this coming as she turned and used the red-haired girl as a shield. "Hey! What are you doing?" asked angrily from the girl as she struggled to get away only to get killed by Luna's attack. Her body feel to the ground like shreds of paper thrown away. The twins were busy with purple-haired girl who revealed that she was witch as she flicked red lightning bolts and purple fires at them.

"We gotta head back," ordered Morgan furious at her former team, "Grab Aqua's body. Leave Hazel. She was useless anyway."

As the purple witch smirked at the twins, she flew down and picked up Aqua's bleeding body. Hazel's remains started to burst into flames, returning her soul to Hell. Morgan and the witch stood by each other with bruises and cuts from the attacks. "Well, it was really horrible seeing you all again, but we gotta go," glared the traitor. The witch cackled as lightning bolt came down on them leaving nothing remained.

The twins descended slowly as Iris was holding onto Bridget with a gashing wound on her shoulder. Bridget had burn marks all over her clothes. Luna was breathing hard as she changed into her human form, holding her wrist.

"Cecilia," shouted Reid as he shook her unconscious body.

Iris shouted, "Don't move her, or you'll react her."

Reid looking up at them, he had no idea what they were talking about. Their world was turned upside down by these girls. It was already difficult enough that they had their own powers to control but to find out there were others that were more powerful than them was making him lose control. He was starting to hate them. He hated that there were more things he had to learn as he reach through life just trying to get through his ascension.

He was starting to hate Cecilia.


	9. Chapter 8

It had been a week since the incident. And within a week, hearts started to get closer. Smiles branched out from the seeds of love planted in the souls of these people. Tears were no more as winter bloomed with its delicate snow float down to Earth like feathers from a beautiful angel who had been watching over her mortals.

_When Pogue had helped Luna in her dorm after they had gotten everything sorted out, he got out a first aid kit. Delicately, he wrapped the gauze around her delicate wounded skin. Being bold, he kissed her every time she groaned from the pain. The memories of Kate had disappeared every time he spoke...no...just looking at Luna which made him smile every time. He wanted to grab her in his arms and be with her. He had been with her throughout the whole time, holding her hand and resting with her, not like the mindless movies where the hero would sleep with a woman he just met two hours ago. He started to learn about her throughout the week. He knew that her favorite food was peanut butter and crackers with a side of grapes and how she would get peanut butter on her nose. She learned that he liked to just ride on his motorcycle, making him feel like he was flying as the wind fluttered against his golden hair. _

_Tyler held Iris as she was already bandaged, taking care of her every need. He ran his fingers against her blonde hair, feeling like silk. Iris had snuggled against him endearingly as she held onto her wound not to let it reopen. He made her feel strong even if she was hurt. His chocolate hair and eyes made her want to look at them forever. Leading his hand on her normal shoulder, she slept as they both laid on the bed while Bridget was talking with Caleb. Throughout their week, they were seen inseparable like stitches that were sewn to heal a heart._

But still being a week, one person was put on pause as they had not woke up from their wounds yet. Still there is hope as another person stands there waiting, hoping to find his salvation in her. Could he heal the rest of her wounds? Can he even see them? He's standing at a fork in the road where he can go loving her or hating her entire being. Can he even choose or will he stay there?

A pale body shivered underneath a thick blanket where her once bronze skin turned to a pale porcelain. Memories taunting her as inside her heart ached, making her want to cry but no tears. Her body fell down the temperature scale, scared from the future and worried about the consequences that could change either way. But inside her mind, she sees a hand and she grabs it, leading her to the light. Was it her death or her salvation? Could it be both?

Waking up, Cecilia started coughing like crazy as she sat up and ran to the bathroom. Pulling her sweaty hair back, she threw up in the toilet. Retching whatever she had within herself, she coughed and hacked as she grabbed a towel from a steel rack that stood above her. Wiping her face, she gasped for air as floods of tears fell down her cheeks. Flushing away the waste, she hugged her herself as she shook violently. Her picture of her father haunted her along with his wives and the rest of her brothers and sisters. Her past horrified her, but her future was the worst of her fears. She was so scared at what would grab her, if she ever showed the slightest weakness. She was scared of losing and failing everyone.

Sobbing in her arms, the pain started to etch into her heart. She wanted her brother back, so she could hug him and smile with him. The pain resonated within her body from the insides of her aching heart. She felt completely numb like every nerve and feeling had been frozen away into nothingness. She felt something next to her. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she felt an arm around her.

This felt real or was it really her imagination? Looking up, she saw...nothing. So, it was really her imagination. Calming down, she got up and threw the towel in the waste basket, crawling back into bed. She saw that she was in the hospital or the infirmary. Cuddling up to the softness of the blanket, she felt the cold occupy the space within her heart. Her tears dried up slowly, leaving stains on her cheeks and puffiness in her eyes. She guessed that it was what she got for being so foolish and stupid.

Reid sighed as he could only get Caleb to go with him to Nicky's. He needed to be away from all of this or that. He just overwhelmed him which threw off his entire A game with the ladies. He felt like his conscience was now working as it tugged his heart strings, making guilt constantly poke him. He never would have thought a couple of girls could cause so much trouble. He wasn't used to so much stress; he didn't want end up like Sarah who freaked out at even a creak thinking it's Chase. He was used to not letting things get to him; he didn't want to go soft.

During the ride, it was pure tension. Neither of them talked as they drove in Caleb's mustang to the local bar. Unlike what the others think of him, he didn't want to end getting hurt like his mother who went into an emotional breakdown before she remarried someone else. His father like Caleb's Used irresponsibly. He didn't want let the moment get him down and wanted to roam free from everything. He wanted a girl by him that he could love and be loved without responsibilities. Freedom that was what he really wanted and love.

Cecilia got out of the infirmary of the school with new clothes on: a green shirt, black jeans, tennis shoes, and a black cap. Pulling her cap down hiding her tired eyes, she had her hair up in a messy bun as she made her way from the building to the dorms. Getting into her dorm quietly, she saw her cell phone glow as it had received a text. Looking at it, she read that Dane was leaving to Hong Kong for five months. _Great...now, I need a new food._ She decided to execute her back up plan as she walked into her and Luna's closet.

At Night:

Luna and the twins arrived at Nicky's with Tyler and Pogue as their escort. Again, Cecilia would have come by herself. Caleb greeted them as he said, "Hey guys, we've been forever. Reid won't let me leave. Dear lord, some thing's really on his mind."

Pogue chuckled as he sat with Luna and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he said, "I'm not surprised. After all, he almost got attacked by that psycho chick." Bridget pulled on Caleb to sit with her. Caleb obliged as he sat in an empty chair as he saw Tyler walk up to Reid to play some pool with him. Reid and Tyler did their usual hand fist thing as Tyler grabbed a pool stick. Reid was looking for new suckers to get free money from until he rested his eyes on her.

Cecilia finally awake from her coma had walked inside in a short white denim skirt, blue tight shirt, blue open-toed shoes, and a black vest that clung to her chest and back. Luna smirked at her friend who wasn't surprised by her sudden appearance since she had received a text so did the twins. Iris went up and hugged her tightly.

"We've missed you!" Iris smiled as Cecilia hugged her as well and sat with the others.

Feeling something tap on his beanie covered head, he saw Tyler smiled and say, "Are you ready? We're playing with Aaron and his dipshits." Looking to his right, he saw Aaron walk in with a pool stick in hand. Smirking, he knew he was getting easy money tonight.

After a game or two, Aaron was glaring at the two of the Sons of Ipswich, wanting to smash the pool stick against their heads if it weren't for the fact that he felt Nicky's gaze on him. "You know, what, Garwin? You can kiss my ass," shouted angrily as he walked away from the table leaving his money away. Too bad for him that Kira wasn't here, since she was in Washington for a conference. Turning around at the bar table with his boys, he looked through the crowd for the lucky girl who was going to be with him tonight. His hazel eyes laid on the girl Kira had introduced him to. _What was her name? Seal? Cell? Cecilia!_ As he saw her walk away from her friends and walk to the bar, he saw his opportunity.

As she had ordered a sprite, she saw someone's eyes on her. Looking up, her black eyes met hazel brown. She saw him walk up to her and said, "Hey. I remember you. Kira introduced us until some asshole interrupted."

After setting her money downwhen her drink came, she replied, "Uh, yeah, what was your name? Aaron? Right?" She grinned as she took a sip from her soda from her straw.

He gulped as he saw her tongue licked the tip of the straw as her lips came down around the opening and sucked. It was so seductive. "Y-Yeah, so, h-hey, I was wondering if you'd come with me to my dorm and we could talk and stuff," he said horribly trying to not seem so excited to get into her pants...well, skirt actually.

Seeing that her energy was going run out once morning was going to come, she thought she had no other choice. She answered back with a glint in her eye, "Sure, but I've got to say I'm not much of a talker." Inside, she smiled bitterly as she knew this would destroy her even more and turn her into someone like her father.

Aaron grabbed her hand as she let go of drink, leading her outside. "We'll take my car," she suggested before she grabbed his chin and kissed him. _He tastes like cheap liquor...at least, it's alcohol._ After their drive back to the dorms, they went into Aaron's room and did what they had wanted to.

At 3 A.M.:

Carefully getting out of the room with all of her clothes on, she walked down to her floor where her dorm room was. As she approached her room, she heard giggling and moaning, knowing that Luna was getting some. Smiling to herself, she walked away and was happy that her friends were having a happy time here. If fate let them, they would stay here longer. Her heel padded feet made their way down the stairs outside of the dorm building where she sat on the steps. Rewinding over the past night's events, she remembered a burning gaze when she was walking away with Abbot. She wondered who it was.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

She turned around to see Reid in a white beater and black pants. Visibly she could see his abs through his thin shirt. It was so tempting. "Why do you care?" she asked as she turned back around to the front at the beaming stars in the dark blue sky with the moon smiling down on them. She felt him sit down next to her.

"Look, I just want to say th--," she stopped him as she put a finger on his lips. "You don't have to thank you. It's the least I could've done for you, since I've dragged you and your friends into all of this shit," she explained as she let her hand rest on her other arm. Her black eyes drifting away as she looked away. "Aren't you even mad at me for sleeping with your high school enemy?" she smiled bitterly, ready for the remark that he might make.

"I just want to know why and that's all," he said as he pulled her gently so that she would face him, meeting his ocean blue eyes that made her scared of what they might do if she fell into them.

She took in a breath and said, "I need to eat, don't I? I'm sure that guy won't be awake until Monday, from all the energy I drained from him."

"So, you eat from sex?" he took a long pause until he finally said, "That's incredibly sexy."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "You and your hormones."

"Well, if you ever get hungry again, you could eat me," he chuckled as he winked at her, scooting over closely.

She replied, "I don't know. Could you handle me?"

"Why? Because I can handle it rough, Babe," he smirked.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it now, since I'm full now. But...I'll think about taking up your offer," she said as they started to close the gap between.

He was drifting down to her lips then up her eyes as he slowly whispered, "I...hope...you do." Their lips closed in as he felt a cooling sensation that almost froze his nerves throughout his whole body, making him shiver, while he grabbed her body. She felt like she was kissing the sun only with a handsome face and a beautiful body. Her body completely warmed up, forgetting that she was just healed up from the previous fight. Now, he chose to start his journey to love her and so did she.


	10. Chapter 9

"So, did you retrieve the book?"

Turning around, she faced her father who she was so dearly proud of and also terrified of. Bowing low, she was looking over her teammates' recovery. Her blue contacts darted, worried about not being able to get the book. "Well," she heard his confident and strong voice boomed, "Did you?" Standing up, Morgan looked at her father, Sammael, and answered afraid, "No, Cecilia interfered with everything before I could even get to the house. Father, why don't you just kill her already? She's just a waste of space!" Shouting, she was putting the blame on Cecilia. She stopped as she started choking as a strong hand surrounded her beautiful pale neck. Gagging, she gripped the hand and closed her eyes, trying to breathe desperately.

"Don't ever mention that name ever again especially from your mouth. You were to look over your sister and bring her back, but you failed at that too. Right now, through my eyes, you're the waste of space. Somehow, your sister being the abomination always does her job right unlike you wasting the pure blood coursing through your veins."

Dropping his daughter, he walked away and sat in his throne. Through his hazel black eyes, he saw his daughter on her knees gasping and holding her neck. "Sammael, please, stop, it's that daughter of yours not mine," voiced a woman with hay colored hair that waved down to her lower back the same in the dream. Holding his hand up to shut her up, he growled furiously as he punched into the arm of his throne frustrated that his own child failed him and that the council had the nerve to kick him out. "I'll give you one more opportunity, child. If you fail, you'll face great punishment. Bring me back your sister...alive," he roared as he gripped the abused arm of his chair.

"Yes, father," Morgan whimpered as she bowed again. But in her mind, she knew it was all her step sister's fault.

At the School:

"How are your wounds?"

Luna looked up from her textbook to see Pogue with their lunches. Smiling brightly, she was resting against the comforting chair of the cafeteria as she was finishing up her history homework. She answered back, "Fine, now that you're here."

Chuckling, he sat down and put his strong arm around her. Sipping from his cup, he rested his head against hers. Somehow it was peaceful without the usual gloomy rain. Sure, it was cloudy but it didn't feel like the depressing sadness you normally feel due to all the Massachusetts weather. Snow had started to claim its territory on the land to announce winter as snow crawled over the grass. It showed that Christmas was coming. But not for all, everyone all couldn't have a happy holiday.

Bridget worriedly looked at Caleb as she saw him take deep breaths. His dark chocolate hair was starting to lighten up into patches of grays. The fight with Chase was taking its toll on the Danvers male. Putting her hand on his back as he grasped his chest, feeling his heart sting with every beat sent shocks of pain. "I'll get you some help," she whispered in panic as she ran off, leaving Caleb sitting on the ground going into what seemed to be cardiac arrest.

Pulling Cecilia as Bridget ran to the warlock in need, panic and fear tugged at her heartstrings not wanting to be too late. As they swerved to turn around the corner, they saw Caleb on the ground in a fetal position. As they drew closer, they saw liver spots on his skin and gray hair devouring more of the rich brown youthful color of his hair. Kneeling down, Bridget held up Caleb. "Do you know which Count he's in?" Cecilia asked quickly as she grabbed his wrist. His heart was beating rapidly as it couldn't take the rapid aging. Shaking her head, Bridget was starting to cry in worry as she started to shake him and said, "Don't fall asleep, Caleb. Wake up!" Sweat was falling down his face as the effects of his matured power took place.

Pulling out her dagger from her belt, she slit his wrist, seeing blood cry out from his aging wrinkling skin. Touching the crimson tears, her spine sent violent shudders. It was her father's. Making a swift motion, she slit her own and ordered Bridget to lay him down as Bridget was making an illusion to mask their actions. Being in the hallway, the cold floor wasn't helping him as he was being laid down shuddering from the sudden coldness he felt in his heart. Her blood leaked into his now pale lips. His wrist suddenly healed as his skin seemed to be re-stitching itself, making endless tears of red vanish. His liver-spotted and wrinkled skin refreshed into youthful flawless skin. His heart calming down as its beats synchronized as it started to slow down, calming the rest of his body.

His brown eyes widened as he gasped and sat up while coughing from the copper taste of the substance that was forcefully put in his mouth. Leaning against the lockers, he wiped his mouth with his jacket. Bridget smiled in relief as she wiped his forehead with her sleeve. She asked, "You okay?" Cecilia swiped her thumb against her cut, making the skin heal itself leaving nothing but the faintest pain she was felt as she had cut it earlier. Putting back her dagger in her belt, she looked up at Caleb as he was regaining control over his body. "What happened?" he said roughly as he tried to get up. Bridget helping him up, she replied, "Your Covenant has been renewed."

"What?" he asked confused.

Pulling both of them, Cecilia led them to a separate room as Bridget's illusion was lifted. They were in an empty classroom. Locking the doors, she explained, "We need to be somewhere alone."

Bridget rubbed her elbow as she leaned against the chalkboard wall. Caleb felt refreshed as his youth was restored to its original form. Cecilia was standing as she looked Bridget. "What she meant was that when someone gains powers and becomes a witch or a warlock, they must sacrifice something in return for that power. And that power comes from the blood from someone in the council. It could be demon blood, but if it is, that human will surely decompose in after that person has used all of their powers with no turning back unless you repent. Your Covenant was given its power by my father and that's why it has lasted all its years and why you suffer under these conditions. When she meant its been renewed, your Covenant or your power has been reinstated, making sure the tradition does not stop," she explained. Like Heaven with its laws and virtues, Hell was just as complicated.

"In other words, your powers are back to its fullest, erasing the effects and actions it took when you fought Chase," added Bridget.

Chase taking the new information in, he suddenly looked up and asked, "Who is this council?"

Hearing a distant ring, Cecilia pulled out her phone. Opening it, her eyes widened as she shut it closed. Looking at Bridget, she said, "Shana's been returned."

All three ran out as they saw Pogue holding Luna who was crying on his shoulder. They were standing on the snow covered grass in front of the dorms building. They also saw Iris, Tyler and Reid come out and meet up with them. "Luna, she'll be alright," Iris reassured as she hugged her.

Shana was Luna's younger sister who was a tech under a demon organization on protecting balance of mankind and demons. The same organization Luna had left as she had reached the elite. Her younger sister was a prodigy in technology and demon intelligence including human. And unfortunately she had been put into Hell.

Bridget looked back at Cecilia who looked away, knowing what they had to do. They would have to go back to Hell.


End file.
